leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Vayne/@comment-24227149-20131128220637/@comment-24212263-20131204053003
Your build has potential for a lot of damage but there are solid reasons behind why vayne is built the way she is... Classic Build: Berseaker, BotRK, PD, LW, GA, Mucurial Scimitar BotRK vs BT: First thing you must notice between the two is the stats. BotRK gives a good amount of attack speed, a lot of life steal, a passive providing a base auto attack modifier/enhancement, and an active that provides a versatile 15% nuke that also provides/saps hp and ms. BotRK is clearly an item made to carry. Considered as the best single item carry, the BotRK provides all of the base necessities for an adc. Attack speed, life steal, and an auto attack enhancer (from the passive to compensate no ad stats). The active is also ridiculously good for dueling and kiting. The % health stats also help vayne take down tanks making her a versatile carry. Now lets look at BT. Unlike BotRK, BT gives a huge pool of ad and an average starting pool of life steal. It's passive allows you to build stacks which provides more ad/life steal stats to this item. This item is clearly meant for split pushers and ad loaders. Adc's like draven greatly benefit from this item since his q amplifies ad plus dravens' usually prefer to split push and bully, gathering stacks. The huge ad obtained from this item will increase the murder potential of your adc but without attackspeed you won't be in a teamfight carry status untill PD is finished. For vayne getting a BT would increase her bully potential in lane except vayne is not a good bully adc in general. Your q would do some serious burst (if your opposing adc isn't out ranging and pokeing you down too hard)but at the same time on the long run you won't be able to carry early teamfights as well. Vayne needs attack speed. Her main dps skill silver bolts is proced more with attack speed. The only true ad scaling skill is q except it is always better to save q to tumble back during kiting and doging skills. 40% as may not seem like much but every auto attack is like an additional 100% ad proc. With more efficient stats and dueling power, BotRK is definitly the better item for vayne. After BotRK comes PD like usual. Once you've obtained BotRK, PD, and LW that's all the dps you will need. I do not recomend getting an IE since it is extreamly expensive and not as efficient on such a low ranged champion. You need defensive options or you will get focused too hard (peel or no peel). Same with getting a 2nd PD. Unecessary and you need defensive items. GA is really good on vayne and any adc since it allows them to continue after death to wreck havoc and kite everyone like a madman. Murcurial Scimitar is also a good last item to get since cc is one of the only things that can stop vayne. With the 2 defensive items, you may seem like as if you're doing less damage but in truth you survive much longer and become less vulnerable to "kill the doublelift" strategies. Stockpileing lots of offensive items can do your team more harm then good since everyone would just try and kill you and you're done for. Tanks can only peel so much.